Sabe a Ferb
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Y si… ¿hacemos un jugo de uva para que toda la gente sea feliz?


**Phineas&Ferb** es una serie de _Dan Povenmire__ y __Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** _Esto contiene un ligero shonen ai (relación chicoxchico), o slash, como gusten llamarlo. Si no te agrada, te sugiero no leer._

* * *

**Sabe a Ferb  
****...**

Desde hace varios años todos los veranos se dedicaban a crear experimentos y proyectos que para muchos caían en la categoría de imposibles; uno tras otro sin descanso formando sinnúmero de diversiones. Recordaba de eso una época excelente cuando tenían diez. Ahora que entraba a la mitad de sus quince, Phineas Flynn se encontraba bajo un pensamiento que no dejaba de calarle en el pensamiento, y de eso llevaba dando vueltas un par de días.

Ahora… para quienes conocieran al chico anaranjado existía una verdad única: Idea que Phineas tenía, idea que se concretaba. Aunque bien, si hablábamos a voz secreta, la verdadera frase no sólo iba así: Idea que Phineas tenía se concretaba, sí, pero Ferb era una parte importante, y no necesariamente por su inteligencia, sino por su capricho de siempre tenerle contento.

Regresando. Phineas descansaba bajo el árbol, sus grandes ojos azules distraídamente sobre las nubes quizás con la esperanza de encontrar respuesta ahí.

"Ferb…"

El nombrado, también tirado a su lado, mantenía las manos extendidas a lo largo como si pretendiera volar, la ramera vainillada que frecuentaba (pero ahora en una talla mayor), le doblaba sobre el estómago asomándole el ombligo. Y aquellos pantaloncillos que solía traer, a diferencia de Phineas que seguía vistiendo igual, ahora se cerraban a su cadera como vaqueros azules.

Rascó su estómago y bostezó hondamente.

"¿?"

"¿Alguna vez has besado?", le miró de refilón topándose fugazmente los otros ojos, para después volver la mirada al cielo, "Es a manera científica.". Terminó creando una pausa, a veces odiaba que Ferb fuera la clase de sujeto en escuchar primero todo y después tomar decisiones. "Es que me preguntaba, generalmente la gente que besa otra gente parece más feliz. Ahora, imagínate que…", se sentó de golpe, la visión le dio de giros por el pronto movimiento, pero eso no aminoró su grande sonrisa, "Ferb ¡ya sé qué haremos hoy!"

Y Ferb pensó que sería bueno que se lo explicara, porque comenzando desde la palabra -beso- él no había entendido nada, o quizás no había querido entender nada.

"¡Descubriremos qué es lo que hace a la gente feliz cuando besa a otra persona y entonces tomaremos la fórmula y la haremos jugo de uva para que toda la gente la tome y sea feliz!"

La boca del mayor se abrió, se cerró y se volvió a abrir sin articular palabra. No es que él fuera experto pero… Aunque bien, si lo pensaba detalladamente… Así que mejor se sentó haciéndole par, y levantó el pulgar otorgando su consentimiento a la idea.

..

No tardaron en tener un laboratorio construido en el patio. Algunos videos repitiéndose aquí y allá, y otra máquina leyendo las reacciones.

"Mmm…", el de cabello naranja arrugó los labios, algo faltaba.

"Hola Phineas ¿qué haces?"

"¡Ah, Isabella!", sus ojos brillaron encontrando la solución, "¡ya sé qué falta! ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Ella, como si fuera tocada por el cielo, asintió soñolienta. "¡Claro! ¡Por ti lo que sea! ¡DIGO! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Verás", él caminó, su bata de laboratorio cubriéndole, las gafas protectoras a los ojos, "Ferb y yo tratamos de identificar la sustancia que suelta el cerebro y que hace felices a las personas cuando se besan. ¡La convertiremos en jugo de uva y todo mundo será feliz! ¿No es grandioso?"

"¿La…? ¿… besan?"

"Ahora…", él se detuvo, sentó a Isabella en una silla pegándole un par de cables a la frente, y se giró meditabundo, "nos hace falta el sujeto B."

"¿Sujeto B?"

"Será la persona que te bese, así sus emociones serán registradas por la computadora y descifraremos uno de los grandes misterios de la ciencia."

"¿Phi-Phineas?", las mejillas de la joven se tornaron en rojo granate.

Desde la distancia, a un par de pasos lejos, Ferb cuyo cual se encargaba de calibrar la máquina, observaba. Era evidente que su vecina llevaba años enamorada de su mejor amigo. Siguió con la vista al otro, se preguntaba qué iba a pasar.

"¿Sí, Isabella?"

"Bueno, yo…", dudó, "con gusto puedo ayudarte pero, no puedo besar a nadie que no me guste."

"Bueno, no hay ningún problema. Dinos quién te gusta y asunto resuelto."

"Phineas, quizás sería más fácil pedirle a Candece la demostración.", y aunque el chico Fletcher no gustaba de ver a su hermana aún emparentada con nadie, no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea en el momento.

El nombrado giró a verlo, meditó algunos segundos y pareciendo que Isabella también comentaría que era una buena idea, aceptó. Ferb la miró aún con la palabra a media boca, y sonrió para sí mismo.

..

"¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?"

"Pero no es nada anormal, sólo será para tomar un registro."

"¡POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA SEAN NORMALES Y HAGAN ALGO NORMAL!"

La puerta se cerró en un estruendo casi cataclísmico. Phineas pudo jurar que Candace se había convertido en un volcán en erupción por lo rojo de su cabeza y el humo que salía de ella.

"No entiendo por qué se ha molestado tanto…"

..

De nueva cuenta en el patio, Phineas y Ferb se encontraban sentados a los escalones de la puerta, Isabella les miraba.

"Bueno…", comenzó, el bochorno en sus mejillas volviendo a aparecer, "yo podría…"

"Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?"

"Hola Stacy, Candance se encuentra en su- …"

"Oigan, parecen desanimados, ¿qué les pasa?"

Ignorando totalmente a la más joven de las féminas, ella se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas y mostró interés real por los hermanos cabizbajos, bueno, en realidad un Phineas deprimido y un Ferb serio, sólo serio.

"Bueno,", comenzó la aludida ignorada, respiró recuperando su tono y sonrió, "Phineas busca saber qué es lo que reacciona en el cerebro de las personas cuando se besan y las hace felices, entonces con ello desea producir jugo de uva para la sociedad y que todo mundo sea feliz ¿no es genial? Bien, entonces le pidieron a Candace si era tan amable de ser el prototipo de prueba con Jeremy, pero ella se negó."

"Oh…", se creó silencio, "bien, ahmm, eso es raro.", aceptó. Y mira que lo era mucho. ¿Quién quería ver a su hermana besándose con su pareja? Les miró, "Bueno…, si realmente desean hacer eso que sea que quieran", porque no había entendido nada, "entonces ¿por qué no se lo piden a alguien más?"

"¡Sí! Justo eso…-"

"¡Hola chicos!"

Isabella gustaba de su tropa de amigas, pero en esos momentos las deseo muy lejos.

"Ah, mira ¡por ejemplo alguna de ellas!", apuntó la morena. Para cuando las otras miraron sin entender, ella les explicó rápido. Para cuando no volvieron a entender, fue su misma líder quien tuvo que explicarlo.

"Bueno…", con las mejillas hinchadas en granate, la que llevaba gafas, dio un paso al frente, "Podría ayudarles, yo ahmm,", echó una mirada fugaz a Ferb, "claro, sí tú quieres."

Con la boca abierta todos la observaron y luego al mayor de los varones, quien los miró, la miró y parpadeó.

"No, gracias."

Fue una respuesta sincera, desde el fondo de su corazoncito. Pero cuando giró a ver a Phineas y que no supo leer su mirada, se arrepintió de la rápida repuesta. Su compañero deseaba resolver una de sus tantas ideas, y como buen él, daría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle.

"…", Suspiró. "… Está bien.", se levantó y estiró la bata para que se desdoblara. La joven fue sostenida por sus compañeras para no caer del desmayo.

"O-oigan...", Stacy no estaba del todo convencida.

"¿Está bien?", Phineas enarcaba las cejas incrédulo, "¿Cómo que "está bien"?"

Ferb no le miró, "Está bien, alguien debe proporcionar la información ¿cierto?"

"¡Esperen!", entre la multitud la joven Hirano estalló. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su mejor amiga que había proporcionado la situación para que uno de sus hermanos menores se anduviera…? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! No es que ella lo viera mal, pero…

"_¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?"_, ya lo imaginaba, _"¡SON MIS HERMANOS MENORES! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?"_

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Chicos…, ¡no nos precipitemos!", torció una sonrisa nerviosa a los labios, "¿Por qué mejor no dejan eso por la paz y compran un helado o qué sé yo?"

Phineas, por su lado, se removió incomodo, seguía viendo a Ferb quien no le regresaba la mirada. Y conocía esa reacción ¡Ferb no estaba a gusto con la situación! Entonces… ¿por qué?

'Ferb, mírame.'

"… O quizás podrían ir a un concierto, Jeremy tocará con su banda más tarde."

'… Ferb… ¡FERB!'

"Bueno, Stacy, es muy amable de tu parte, pero dudo que Phineas desista de…"

"Está bien.", anunció de pronto el naranja, "Ahora que lo pienso, no era una gran idea.". Se retiró la bata e ingresando a la casa, se perdió.

..

Ahora el más joven de la familia Flynn-Fletcher se encontraba desanimado, tanto que, al final había optado por esconderse en su habitación. De hecho, justo en esos momentos estaba sentado en la cama, los pies recogidos sobre la base y los codos clavados a las rodillas mientras escondía el rostro entre las manos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Un silencioso click le regresó a la realidad, al girar se topó con su hermanastro que cerraba la puerta y que se había quedado mirándole desde la entrada.

"Ferb, ¡hola!", de un saltó se encontró casi frente a él, la sonrisa más puesta en el rostro que sincera, "Ya bajaba, sólo he subido a… eh…". Pero la mirada verde le aclaró que él no era una persona fácil de engañar, aunque no es que Phineas fuera muy bueno en el tema.

Después, todo fue algo rápido. En lo que bajó la vista a un lado pensando ver qué buena salida se inventaba, se encontró jalado espalda contra la puerta, los brazos de Ferb bloqueándole los laterales de la cabeza.

"¿…?"

Tragó. ¿Por qué Ferb le veía tan fijamente? ¿Estaría molesto?

Un golpeteo se escuchó tras la madera, "¿Phineas, estás ahí?"

Pero el nombrado no estaba muy seguro de estarlo, además ¿qué contestar si el corazón le bombeaba casi hasta salirse por la boca?

Ferb se inclinó un poco, Phineas sudó.

"¿Phineas?"

Entonces el mayor, con un gruñido, dio giró sobre el candado de la chapa; segundos después ésta se sacudió al momento que le empujaban. Tras el correr de un minuto dejaron de escucharse ruidos. Por instinto Phineas siguió los pasos hasta que se perdieron y entonces regresó la mirada, Ferb había vuelto a poner el brazo a un lado.

¿Por qué se le revolvía el estómago?

¿Por qué Ferb…?

Cerró sus ojos al tenerlo tan cerca y fue cuando pasó. Al principio era todo junto, una revoltura. Algo sobre sus labios, un paro cardiaco, un paro pulmonar, una tensión de músculos, un hueco al estómago y un temblor incontrolable de manos y rodillas. Después, lo que era el hueco en el estómago le picó al grado de subir por su columna vertebral erizándole hasta el vello de la nuca; sus rodillas embelecas pasaron a ser triviales cuando las manos, para no temblar, se amarraron sobre el cuello del más alto; y el oxigeno y esas otras cosas no importaban cuando el asunto era que los labios te cosquillaban horrores y la necesidad de otra boca se volvía tu existencia.

Phineas le miró.

"¿Por qué?"

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

"Yo también tenía curiosidad."

Entonces con un empujón se alejó de él y por fin quitó el seguro a la cerradura.

"Vayamos, antes que Isabella tire la casa al no encontrarte."

Las explosiones seguían en su cabeza, ¡era difícil! ¿Cómo podía anotar un reporte de todo eso si no estaba seguro de mucho?

Tras segundos sin reaccionar Phineas saltó, una sonrisa estridente en su cara.

"¡Hey Ferb, ya sé qué haremos mañana!"

El aludido le miró.

"¡Llevaremos más a fondo la investigación!"

Entonces pasó algo muy raro, Ferb sonrió. Le sonrió. Y mostró su pulgar a manera afirmativa.

Y mientras bajaban por la escalera al naranja se le había ocurrido algo más: tendría que hacer algo con las interrupciones, no era agradable que te cortaran a mitad de un experimento, mucho menos, de los nuevos que venían.

...

Fin.

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_ Me gustan juntos, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Gracias por leer.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
